


brighter

by Cassbuttstiels, HetaliaFanficNetwork



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Trippy, death sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaFanficNetwork/pseuds/HetaliaFanficNetwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things won't stop getting brighter. And there's also that girl who's staring at him with her hand reaching towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brighter

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble written for the APH Fanfic Network's ship week. Day One: RomaBela. 
> 
> Nothing romantic, but it's trippy af.

Vivid. Everything was so goddamned vivid. Colours blended together in a horrifying cocktail, and words and voices seemed to all be the same drone. Lovino felt like he might vomit; every step he took brought him closer to inevitably tripping over something. He didn’t know how he had managed to stay standing for this long.

Where was he? It should have been a simple question, but for some reason it wasn’t. He didn’t know how he had gotten wherever he was, let alone why he was there in the first place. He felt as if this were all some sort of horrifying hallucination. It probably was. Everything kept getting brighter.

Brighter.

She was standing there, on some sort of precipice. Her hair was so blonde that is was close to silver. Not quite, but almost. She was tall, thin, otherworldly. Her gaze was sharp and serious, her mouth turned into a frown. Lovino felt some sort of emotion towards her, though what it was he couldn’t say. All he could tell was that it was powerful.

Brighter.

Lovino felt his breath get sucked from his lungs, but for some reason he was still standing. It was as if his life was getting yanked away, one thing at a time; he was being forced into the constant awareness of his own death. He decided that it was all one wild dream. The girl stared at him.

_Brighter._

Her eyes flashed and she took a step towards Lovino. He felt his heart stop in his chest, yet he was still aware. The girl opened her mouth and began speaking, but Lovino couldn’t hear what she was saying. He couldn’t bring himself to concentrate enough to read her lips. She continued to glide towards him.

_BRIGHTER._

The wings behind her flashed into view, and their surroundings seemed to melt together. As she reached him, she slowly began to reach up towards his face. He wanted to move away from the unholy creature, but he was fixed to the ground. He didn’t have the strength to lift a finger.

_B RI G H T ER._

__

Her hand reached his face and everything went white. Now, he was only aware of her touch, and although he could feel her envelope him in her arms and wings, he felt as if he didn’t exist. At least not physically. Lovino wanted to scream but he couldn’t. He couldn’t really do anything. He knew why.

**_B R I G H T E R._ **

The girl yanked him away, into the unknown. He was lost to the world now. He knew why. The girl was only doing her job. He wondered what her name was. Natalia. Her name was Natalia. He wasn’t sure how he knew. He just knew. Natalia, who had looked so stunning just moments ago, with an angelic grace about her. Oh, she was an angel alright. Just not the kind meant for the living.

brighter.

  
everything stopped.


End file.
